


Confessions

by sidewinder



Category: Homicide: Life on the Street
Genre: M/M, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 02:03:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9694940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidewinder/pseuds/sidewinder
Summary: Tim watches Frank, and wonders.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GreenPhoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/gifts).



Frank was in his element, every time he was in the box.  
  
Tim loved watching him in action, as he did now from the observation room. Alone, behind the one-way glass, this was a private performance, just for him. Well, for Tim and their suspect, who was beginning to get a taste of how Frank Pembleton operated. How he could work over a man by finding his weak spots, at first gently teasing them out. Tease, and then go for the kill. He could wrap you up in his words, his voice, his imposing presence until you would say “yes” to anything he whispered or screamed in your ear—either to make Frank happy, or to finally, please God _please_ , make him stop and go away.  
  
Frank had that power. It was a skill like that of no other detective Tim had ever known. Frank could get a completely innocent man to confess to even the most terrible crimes if he manipulated him right. That was why he had to use his talents with care. On unfortunate occasion the ones Frank _couldn’t_ break were the worst killers, the perps with no conscience at all.  
  
Sometimes, as Tim watched Frank, he imagined being the one in that chair. In the box. Handcuffed to the table, Frank circling around him. Staring him down. Leaning in close to his ear, asking intimate questions, demanding a confession. The feeling of Frank’s breath on his skin, the smell of his cologne mixed with sweat enough to make Tim dizzy.  
  
Oh, Tim had plenty to confess. And Frank was the only person to whom he’d spill those secrets.  
  
But Frank never asked him. Frank wouldn’t even know what to ask of him, and that was the hardest part of it all.  
  
So for now, Tim simply watched. And wondered if someday he might admit to his sins to the one man who could absolve him and set him free.


End file.
